The tattoo artist part two: FanaaLoveDestroys
by ThewondererArii
Summary: the second part to the tattoo artist. here we will start from when edward meets bella again, and back to where we had left off.  hope its good.
1. Chapter 1

The tattoo artist part two: Fanaa (Love….Destroys)

AN: So I know I was gone for so long and haven't been back and always wrote new shit and never finished but I did promise you guys I would finish the second part to this story and here it is. I don't know if it will be good, or even good enough but hey what the hell, im on vacation for a week might as well write before I go back to school -_-''

Again, lets make this shit clear. I don't own fucking twilight. Never will I own it. so please, get it through your head.

Also, DON'T TAKE MY FUCKING SHIT. I SWEAR IF I FIND ANOTHER STORY SOUNDING JUST LIKE MINE IMA FUCK YA UP!. I don't play.

**ONE**

A lot has happened in this past two years.

A year after I left Bella, Jacobs wife dies in a car accident. Three days later, Jacob shot himself in the head with his shotgun, leaving a note telling everyone he had to be with his wife and child. He had a boy, ayden edward black. Yeah, he named his child after me. I haven't seen bella or jari. I bet shes all big now and beautiful. I still call her when she is with alice, she cried most of the time telling me she misses me. that her mom misses me.

I was on my flight back to forks, leaving Delhi, India. Yeah, I moved to india because I got a job offer as a doctor there. I asked for vacation and they gave me two months, I wanted more but this will do. "Alice" I smiled as I picked up the phone and answered "So where are you? Jari won't sit still and bella is at home cooking for my friend who is coming from india" I laughed loudly causing everyone to look at me "jeez, don't tell her its me, sure I emailed her a few times but this" I took a deep breath "is different. Im finally going to see the woman I love…she might not even feel the same way at all" I could hear alice and jari arguing in the back and I sighed, everytime I called or alice called me they argued.

"edward, you're on speaker, and well duh she still loves you. she always talks about you. every email you sent her she showed me..except a few that um aren't um well you know" I groaned and jari laughed "hi daddy!"

_Attention flight 985 is now boarding. Please make way to the entrance. Namaste!_

"hey baby girl. Excited to see me?" I laughed a bit "yeah daddy I miss you" I could hear her sniff a bit and tears welled in my eyes "baby don't cry. Ill call you as soon as I land okay?" I handed my ticket to the woman and she smiled at me and handed it back to me. "okay daddy. I love you" I smiled "love you too baby" I hung up and smiled at the woman "you're wife sir?" I shook my head "My daughter actually" she smiled and wished me a good flight.

Yeah…a long flight back home just wanst what I needed.


	2. Chapter 2

The tattoo artist part two: Fanaa (Love….Destroys)

AN: I don't got much shit to say so yeah.

DON'T STEAL MY SHIT! its mine for a fucking reason.

I don't own twilight, nor delhi, india. But I do own my own Saree :)

**TWO**

I had just arrived back home. And let me tell you my back was fucking killing me. once the plane landed I got out and grabbed me carry on luggage and walked into the cold airport. I took out my phone and called alice "OH MY GOD! I am on my way! I over slept and yeah jari is here jumping around the car" I laughed "hows Bella?" I smiled at a few people who smiled at me but continued walking to get my other things.

"she's good. Cooking" I raised my eyebrow "I thought you said she was cooking yesterday?" alice laughed and groaned "shit sorry, I forgot she was getting everything ready for today, shes almost done cooking. It's your favorite too. Stuffed turkey with gravy and mash potatoes and mushroom sauce to go with it" both me and jari groaned "I guess it's not only my favorite huh" jari laughed and took the phone from alice "daddy! I cant wait to see you!" I smiled and sat down while I waited for my luggage to appear "me too baby, its been so long since I seen you. but daddy has to go now, tell auntie to call me as soon as she parks okay?" she mumbled an okay and hung up.

I was left waiting for this stupid machine to start.

It took fifteen minutes for me to grab my things and wait outside for alice. and I regretted it. I was fucking cold, the weather was different here than it was in India, and I found myself wishing I was there. "Daddy!" I turned around and dropped my things and kneeled down and grabbed jari. Lifting her up in my arms and spinning her around. "oh how I missed you baby" I whispered into her hair as tears formed in my eyes. She began to cry and I couldn't hold it any longer. "I love you" I whispered as tears fell from my eyes "I love you too daddy" I could hear someone else sniff and I looked up and noticed alice crying, trying to play it off. I put jari down and walked to alice "I'm not crying, its just the wind…you know" I smiled at her and waited, she broke and hugged me tightly crying and muttering shit I couldn't understand. Once we had our little emotional hello's we got into her yellow car and drove off.

The entire ride I told jari about india, and she told me about her friends in school. "and Kelly, shes really nice, gave me a Barbie doll for my birthday!" I smiled and reached into my bag "I got you something baby" she smiled and leaned as far as she could trying to see what I got her. "I cant see, the seatbelt wont let me" I laughed and handed her the bag. she took out the sari I got her and smiled "is this what girls wear in india daddy?" I nodded and she smiled ooing and aaing at the way it felt around her fingers. I turned back around and looked at alice. "jeez, I didn't forget you. I got you a traditional wedding dress from india. And some jewelry. Since bells told me you haven't gotten married yet to jasper I don't know why but yea" she smiled and looked at me "we're suppose to get married in 9 months, well actually after the nine months are up" I smiled but was a bit confused "ugh! I'm having a baby!" "OH! Um..wow" I laughed "congratulations!" we parked in front of Bella's new home and jari got out running to the front door. My face went pale, my heart was beating too fast, my palms got sweaty I couldn't breathe "Edward, just breathe. Relax" I took a few deep breaths and smiled at alice "let's go" I left my things in the car, since I was staying at a hotel anyways alice would drive me back until my car came in the morning. "Bella, we're here!" jari ran into the kitchen and started showing bella what I got her.

"and her friend got me this and tis pretty and I want to wear it!" she laughed and smiled "baby, its not tis, you meant its" jari frowned a bit and put a serious face on "its, not tis.. okay" she turned around and walked up the stairs muttering the same thing. I smiled but I couldn't shake the nerves that were shaking in me.

"Welcome to america. Namaste.." she did the proper greeting we did back in india and I did it as well back to her. Her eyes were wide and she was gapping at me for a moment. "Kya aap theek ho'?" she looked at me perplex before closing her eyes and opening them again. "Edward?" I dropped my only bag I had on me and walked slowly to her, once I was in arms reach I placed both hands on her cheeks and smiled "I missed you love. Oh so much" we stared into each others eyes for what seemed like five years but it was only seconds. "Hunny, jari is getting dressed, is he here yet?" I looked at the stairs and stepped back, a guy was walking down, he was dressed in a nice black shirt, blue jeans and his hair was pulled back with gel. My hands fell to my side as I kept on steeping back before he even saw me.

"um yes hun, he's here" she answered looking at the stairs and smiling at him. Alice came back from getting my things and stopped dead in her tracks. I pointed to the door and she nodded "excuse me, I have to speak to alice real quick" Bella nodded as the unknown guy wrapped his arms around her and smiled at me. I walked ahead of alice and opened the door, waiting for her to walk past me before I closed it.

The cool air felt nice on my burning body. I felt like my insides were going to turn into fire, the rage I felt was unbelievable, the hurt I felt, was just…indescribable. "Edward, I can explain!" I looked at alice and waited for her to start speaking "um so after you left and the whole thing with Jacob, Jared was there for her. Um he's her ex-boss, and um well they got along fine and um" she looked around and rubbed her stomach for a bit. I sat down and took out a pack of cigarette I had and lit one up "okay so continue alice" she nodded and moved in front of me "he asked her to marry him today, right before I went to get you. she said yes and um here we are. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. it wasn't my place to say anyways" I nodded and took out another cigarette. Jari opened the door and ran to my lap and smiled at me "hi daddy…ew you smell" I laughed and blew the smoke away from her and turned it off. "sorry baby" she smiled and sat looking out into the forest that was in front of us. "baby, daddy cant stay today. I have a few things to do okay?" she looked at me and her eyes welled up with tears. I wonder if she knew I wasn't her real dad, but that didn't matter. I loved her like my own, id give my life up for her. "okay…can I go with you daddy?" I smiled at her and looked at alice "I'll get her things ready. I'll let her know you cant stay" I nodded and sighed. "daddy you okay?" I looked at her and smiled "im fine baby, want to go get some Chinese food?" she smiled and nodded running in the house yelling about her jacket.

Alice came out with jari and her things and lead me to her car. I buckled jari in and got in the front with alice. once we pulled out I looked out the window and noticed Bella staring at the car and him with her with his arms wrapped around her.

I signed.

_That's what I get for leaving and never doing anything to get her back. I had plans….but they never were that good_


End file.
